Good Bye
by MissDomaYuset
Summary: Zim askes Dib how do humans say goodbye. It only seems right since he was leaving, only not in the way you expect...


**Yeah, well the internet is down.**

**_Again_.**

**And my brother is whining about me getting on, as if I control the internet.**

**I wish!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Invader Zim. If I did, the cast would revolt and kill _me_** **for killing _them _all the time. **

Zim tapped his pencil repeatedly on the corner of his desk. It was an ordinary school day. Miss Bitters was ranting about doom. Dib had inserted his thoughts on aliens and how Zim was one more then once. Today's lunch nearly ate his eyeballs.

It was all _perfectly _normal.

Zim stopped tapping his pencil and peered at the clock. "Just an hour more..." He mused to himself. But he wasn't talking about the school bell.

In one hour, his home base would self destruct. Gir, Mini Moose, and all of Zims wonderful inventions would be destroyed.

It was a direct order from the Tallest.

Out of mercy, Zim had placed Gir and Mini Moose in sleep mode. But they still had to be destroyed. Zim repeated to himself it was pointless to morn for them. They weren't even alive to begin with.

Zim looked sadly at the clock. In his own mind, the second hand was going far too fast. By the time the school bell did sound off, he could already hear the fire truck wailing past the school. He knew then the deed was done.

Just as the Tallest had ordered.

The children began to spill out the building, rushing to get home. Something Zim no longer had. He waited by the tree for Dib to come out. When he did, Zim grabbed him by the arm.

Dib looked at the alien, surprised. Then he furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you want Zim?" He asked coldly.

Zim quickly let go. "Zim has a question." He stated.

Dib nodded. "That's nice. Bye now." He turned to leave.

Zim snatched him by the coat collar and pulled him so he would lose his balance. Dib stumbled, but remained on his feet stubbornly.

"Let me ask it!" Zim demanded. Dib groaned but showed signs he was listening.

Zim sighed, as if he hadn't slept or whatever Irkens did in weeks. "When a human wants to bid farewell, when about to leave forever; how the human do it?"

Dib raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand the question."

Zim nearly smiled. Nearly. Zim was leaving Earth that day. But not by driving his little spaceship, or any other means of transportation. He planned to self destruct that evening.

It was a direct order from the Tallest.

"Allow me to repeat myself." Zim said. "Lets say… oh, what can be a good example…" Zim looked around and saw two girls playing jump rope. "THEM! Do you see them?"

Dib nodded.

"Good. Let's say one of those pig smellys had her parental units move very far away. She will never see he little friend again. How will she say good bye to her?"

Dib blinked. "I am not sure I like this question very much."

Zim growled. "Will you just answer!?"

Dib scratched his head. "Well, sometimes they would exchange gifts to remember each other bye. Other times, there may be hugs."

"And if they hated each other?"

Dib felt his stomach drop to his feet. "Zim, what are you…"

"Answer the question!" Zim demanded.

Dib fumbled for the words. "Well I… I think if they really_ really _hated each other, they wouldn't even consider saying good bye. But…"

"But 'what' human?" Zim asked, straining for an answer.

"But if they hated each other and yet respected each other, they would… they would… oh I don't know! A handshake? Why are you asking me this?" Dib choked out, not hiding how uncomfortable he felt about the situation.

Zim didn't bother hiding it anymore. He smiled. Swiftly he took Dibs hand and shook it heartily. And before Dib could say a word, Zim ran.

Zim ran and ran, and never looked back. He ran until he reached the old railroad station. The smile never left his lips, but now there were tears. A small laugh escaped him seconds before pressing the small red button on his wrist.

And silently, he whispered a 'thank you' before disappearing into the flames.

Zim died.

Just as the Tallest had ordered.


End file.
